1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for driving a pedal on the basis of pedal control data in performance data.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is conventionally known a keyboard musical instrument configured to automatically execute a musical tone control involving a pedal motion control, on the basis of performance data. For instance, in a musical instrument disclosed in each of the following Patent Literatures 1, 2, keys are driven on the basis of tone generation control data in the performance data so as to strike strings for generating musical tones, and a pedal is driven on the basis of pedal control data in the performance data, whereby it is intended that a recorded performance state is exactly or faithfully reproduced.
As the performance data on the basis of which the musical tone control is executed, there is used data in which a performance operation that a performer actually has performed is recorded. The pedal is driven generally using an electromagnetic actuator.                Patent Literature 1: JP-A-4-350898        Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2010-266606        